The Ghost Zone and Her Halfa
by SonicCrazyGal
Summary: The humans don't realize the Ghost Zone has sentience and only a few ghost are attuned enough to understand her. But she watches over all her children and especially feels joy in her favorite little Halfa. TWOSHOT
1. Chapter 1

The Ghost Zone was more then just a place. It had a sentience, a caring nature from when it first formed alongside the earth. She watched over her first children that developed within her, providing the things they needed as they grew and learned. When humans on the earth became more developed, she reached out to them as well. She took their mass dreams and desires and would give them form, bring the fantasies into reality. She would catch the last souls and give them a new birth. She provided a second chance, a home, to all those that had suffered in their mortal life. A few darker souls would find their way in, but she welcomed them all the same, hoping her gentle influence would help them find happiness. Years upon years passed and her children continued to increase in number and grow in culture. Villages and them kingdoms formed. Learning, progressing, fighting and rebuilding. It wasn't perfect, and it never would be, but it brought opportunities and happiness. And the Ghost Zone was for the most part content in her role of watching and softly guiding her children. Then came the halfas.

The Ghost Zone was confused when she felt a small chaotic unnatural portal form and then startled as she felt the energy blast a young man. Acting quickly, she sent him her energy so he would be able to survive the experience. The transfer had been cut off before she could finish, leaving the forming ghost energy within the young man unstable. She regretted that it would lead to a few years of suffering as his body adjusted and stabilized, but she was happy she had been able to save him.

The next time she felt an unnatural form, she was alarmed to feel an even younger soul, a mere child, caught in it's wake. She quickly enveloped him and hummed with pleasure as she felt his pure heart and kind soul. She had noticed an increase in malevolence and restlessness among a number of children that lead them to seeking the human world. And the humans feared her children and had begun to hate them, whether they were malevolent or benevolent. She had thought long on a solution and this child was her answer. He would be the balance, the bridge between the two world and protector of both. She poured her energy into him, doing her best to calm him and protect him from the pain he was feeling. When the process was done and she was satisfied, she released him back into the human world where she sensed friends that would help him as he adjusted to his new powers and destiny.

Time passed as she followed her new little Halfa through the connection she had with him and would glimpse him whenever he stood in front of the portal. She was pleased with his progress as he learned to control his powers and laughed at his mishaps when he let his fear and confusion get a hold of him. She was proud when he defended the humans when her children began sneaking through the portal to cause mischief, returning them safely home when he caught them. She chuckled when the hunter sets his sights on her little Halfa, knowing her little Halfa would always defeat him.

When her little Halfa ventured through the portal for the first time, she welcomed him gladly, though he was scared by her touch and the unfamiliarity of the landscape. But he was apart of it and he was slowly drawn back from time to time and she would watch over him carefully as he explored. She was disappointed when many of her children were angered at her little Halfa and some sought to make his life harder, but she didn't stop them, trusting her little Halfa would pull through in the end and be better for it. She was sadden as human hunters chased her little Halfa and called him along with the rest of her children evil and mindless, but she was patient. She knew they would learn someday and she was proud that her little Halfa didn't let their hatred deter him.

She feared when she felt the human with his will destroying stone come close and she despaired when her little Halfa feel victim to it. He was unable to full break free on his own and she was unable to reach out and help. She was relieved when her little Halfa's friends finally freed him and her other children. She was confused when her connectinon with her little Halfa diminished slightly. The genie had locked away his memories and his powers, but the genie could never take them away what she had given to her little Halfa. Even if the dark girl hadn't been able to help set things right, her little Halfa's powers would have returned. When he was caught in the portal once again, she happily embraced him. She didn't change him, for she didn't need to, she simply unsealed his powers and restored him to his now natural state. Though the time had been to short for her to restore his memories, he had them returned soon enough.

And then the Dark King was freed and she immediately let out a warning to all her children. They heard her and in fear many began to flee or hide, while a small few planned to fight. The Ghost Zone would not let her children be destroyed she she prompted those near the unnatural portal to flee through, knowing her little Halfa would help. When his human town crossed over, she did her best to protect it and reach out to her little Halfa, giving him the courage he need to follow his plan. When he left his friends, she reached out to the other ghost and encouraged them to help her little Halfa. When her little Halfa and the Dark King battled, the Dark King called to her for her help, but she ignored him. He wasn't her chosen, her little Halfa was the one that had her blessing. She gave him the energy he needed and made sure he survived.

Then her children, the Observants, conspired against her little Halfa and she burned in anger. She voiced against it and tried to persuade them from their scheme. But they had grown arrogant in their position and didn't heed her promptings. But her loyal Clockwork listened and guided her little Halfa down a brighter path. She helped where she could, especially when his sister through the strange device, she made sure it was safe and able to reach him. She was pleased when her little Halfa was put under the care of Clockwork, knowing he would watch out for her little Halfa.

Her little Halfa continued to grow in experience and wisdom, learning from his battles. He was a child still and made mistakes, but his pure heart never wavered. His friends stuck by his side getting him out of trouble and in trouble, but a support he needed and she approved their presence. They also felt her touch through the actions of some of her children. And while they were unaware, some of her energy lingered, allowing her to watch and guide them as well. As they traveled through her, she guided them to friends and allies, like the frozen ones that call her little Halfa great because her blessing is upon him. When his core had begun to mature and the power overwhelm him, she helped him reach those that could help.

She was confused when she felt her little Halfa shift his place of rest and worried by all the strange humans outside the unnatural portal. When her little Halfa came and she felt his fear and urgency, she quickly aided him and prompted the ghosts he came across to help in his goals. Soon the danger was past and little Halfa returned to the unnatural portal's dwelling. She continued to watch and be proud as he grew.

But as much as her little Halfa pleased her, the older halfa earned her displeasure. He found his way into the Ghost Zone a few years after his accident, his ghost form finally stable. She had welcome him as she had done with all her children. And while she sensed a darker soul within him, she hope to help him find the happiness he longed for. As he explored, he learned and gain allies, though not friends to her disappointment. When he learned of her little Halfa, she was hopeful. She hoped he would finally recognize a better path and that he would be able to help her little Halfa. But then he hurt her little Halfa and tried to corrupt his pure heart. She was disappointed in the older halfa and she let him know of her displeasure whenever he visited. And while it didn't stop his schemes, it did slow them down as he stayed in the human world more often and most her children began to avoid him.

Her displeasure continued to grow the more he harmed _her_ little Halfa. And then the displeasure became anger when he began to experiment with her powers. Torturing and killing innocent animals and forcing her energy into them. She was angry, but let the animal have their new form, knowing they would not be controlled forever. And then came the abominations. His attempts to to make an imitation of her little Halfa filled her with fury and and everyone had felt her outrage. Her children were startled and wanted nothing to do with the older halfa and a few discussed if something should be done about him. She ignored them, focusing on making sure the abominations wouldn't survive. They were mindless and had no true soul, so she felt no regret as the faded. But then one had the spark of life, a innocent little girl, and her anger softened. She reached out to the little one, sustaining her and giving her an unconscious trust of her little Halfa. When the two finally met, they were able to become friends after their adventures. When the little girl returned, the Ghost Zone felt worried as she felt her unstable form. But her little Halfa was able to save the girl and all was well, though her anger only continued to increase for the older halfa.

Then everything came to a climax. The Ghost Zone had felt the older halfa take what was not his and she had warned her little Halfa. He was able to stop the older on, but it made the older one angry. He began to make life even more difficult for her little Halfa and she was sadden when her little Halfa sought to remove her gift. She sensed his desire to help his family, so she allowed it to happen, leaving enough of her influence that he'd survive. Enough for her to watch, enough that if her ever wanted it, he could have his powers returned. And returned they did, he had entered into the Ghost Zone with the goal of saving both worlds, but her children were frighten and didn't understand. They lashed out at her little Halfa in anger, but it gave her the opportunity to restore him. Though he was forced to flee and fight, she knew he would be back. When he returned to complete his plan, she tried to calm her children so he could accomplish what he wanted to do.

Unfortunately, the hunter had not listened and her children began to attack her little Halfa once again. But as he explained what was happening, she hummed her approval of his words. Many of her children finally realized her care for him, and quickly followed him. Under his guidance, the worlds were saved. It was all the Ghost Zone had hoped for. The two worlds had worked together, fear could finally start being replaced with friendship. Her little Halfa had respect and love in both worlds and he was finally finding happiness. She knew his life would never be easy and there was still a lot of work, but the future was bright. And she would always watch over him, providing him with what he needed, and helping him find joy. For he was her blessed chosen one, her precious little Halfa.

 **AN: There you go, just a cute idea that came into my head the other day. I hoped you like it and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Just a little idea that popped up out of nowhere. Please enjoy.**

 **Danny and the Ghost Zone**

Danny could still remember the day he became half ghost clearly, the experience burned permanently into his memory with painful clarity. The day had started normal enough, he was complaining about his parents' latest failure with their prize project: the Fenton Ghost Portal. Sam and Tucker had heard about the portal before, but they were eager to see it in its completed form, even if it didn't work. So reluctantly, he led them home after school.

His parents weren't home, still depressed about the portal's failure and Jazz was at the library or something. With free reign of the lab, Sam was eager to take pictures and eventually encouraged Danny to explore the portal's interior. Spurred by Sam's words and his own curiosity, Danny put on the suit and entered inside. Because it was dark and he was notoriously clumsy, Danny ran his hand along the wall of the portal. He felt nothing but smooth metal until his hand sunk into the wall. Danny had a chance to see a green button with the label "ON" before his life changed forever.

Danny saw a bright flash of green before he was enveloped by pain. His nerves were on fire while his insides melted. His mouth was open and he may have been screaming, but he couldn't hear anything over the electricity crackling across his skin. After an eternity or possibly only a few moments, Danny felt a change as coolness enveloped him. Though the electricity was still as strong as ever, the pain began to fade slightly from his body. A part of Danny feared he was dying, but mostly he felt relief at the escape. The coolness began to pour into as well as a strange feeling of calm and assurance. As Danny began to fade into blackness, he swore he almost felt a powerful presence whisper to him as he fell into the arms of his friends.

Danny didn't realize it at the time, but he had been connected from the Ghost Zone from that moment on. As Danny struggled to accept and control his powers, he would often go to the lab and stare into the swirling depths in the Ghost Zone. He didn't understand it, but he felt calm whenever he was near the portal. When he actually went into the Ghost Zone, the strange calmness and the terrifying landscape and inhabitants caused Danny to feel panicked and incredibly relieved when he finally returned to Earth.

And yet, despite his terrible experience there, something kept drawing him back to the Ghost Zone. He tried to rationalize it as curiosity or a ghostly instinct, but Danny knew deep down it was something more. He could feel something guiding him whenever he explored its depths and something defiantly was helping him when he faced the Pariah Dark. And later on, he could not deny he felt a strange happiness greet him whenever he was in the Ghost Zone. Even when he was trapped in the future by his Evil Self, Danny felt something protecting him and assuring him everything would be alright.

Then there was the time he gave up his powers. Amidst all the pain, Danny felt a strange sadness and understanding that slowly drew away from him. When the process was complete, Danny felt an emptiness that went deeper than the absence of his powers. When he first attempted to unite the ghosts and he got attacked, Danny's powers returned to him. Though the process did hurt, Danny felt more relief and happiness than anything else. And when he finally did unite the ghosts, Danny knew he didn't do it by himself. Something he didn't understand was helping him just like it had his whole time since he had become a ghost. Danny never really questioned it and he never thought he would know what it was. That is, until Clockwork called him to the tower one day.

"What is it Clockwork?" Danny asked as he landed behind the time master. "It's isn't time for any of my usual training with you… do I have a mission or some moral lesson I need to learn?"

"Nothing like that," Clockwork replied, turning to Danny as his form shifted. "There's just someone that has wanted to meet you for a long time. Come."

Clockwork floated out of his tower and deeper into the Ghost Zone with Danny following close behind.

"So who wants to meet me?" Danny asked as he watched the colors around him become deeper as they traveled. "Do I know who it is? Have I heard of them?"

"You know who she is," Clockwork replied vaguely. "She's the one that gave your powers and she has been watching over you ever since you've became a Halfa. She's the one that had me help and guide you when the observant wanted to eliminate you."

"Really?" Danny said in surprise as they came to a stop. He looked around but didn't see anyone bedside them. "Where is she?"

"She's all around you."

"What do you...?"

 _"Danny…"_ The voice was powerful and resonated from all around them, but it carried motherly and caring feel. _"It's wonderful to finally be able to speak to you."_

"Who are you?" Danny said in wondered, still looking around.

 _"I am the Ghost Zone,"_ The voice replied and Danny could see the air around him pulse in time with it. _"And I am so proud of you… my little Halfa."_

 **AN: I hoped you enjoyed this little sequel chapter. Really tough, this is it. I have absolutely no plans to further this idea. If someone else wants to run with it feel free.**


	3. AN

**This just an update to let you know I've started a full-length version of this story. It's called** ** _She Could Only Watch_** **and if you like this story, you should definitely check it out.**


End file.
